The Story
by pen 'n notebook
Summary: In a world of stories and fairy tales, Princess Marie Ana learns that being a princess isn't everything. To find happiness and keep love she'll give up everything she's ever known, but there is more adventure than anyone expects and wants.
1. Chapter 1

In the world of this story, there are three kingdoms, Sandbar, Kavera, and Narro. Ever since the world started, these three kingdoms were ruled by kings and queens. With all of their might, grace, and power, each shaped the kingdoms over centuries.

This was a beautiful world by any account. Magic clung to every surface, and spread through the air. Magical beings; fairies, dragons, sprites, and many more roamed freely through out the world. Many humans learned and practiced magic, though they were not magical beings.

Sadly, the good magic that had been seen and practiced for years turned bad. Humans and magical beings wanted more than magic. They wanted power. They spent years killing each other for the power, to become the most powerful being.

This power struggle finally ended years later when the most powerful magical beings stepped forward. Seven sorcerers; four sorceress, three sorcerers. They ended the fighting umong humans and magical beings for magic and power.

Magical beings were moved to the great Eastern Forest, while humans took the rest of the land. Any being outside the safety of the forest was at the mercy of humans. Humans inside the forest were at the mercy of the magical beings. Centuries later, there was no mercy between the groups.

The two worlds now separated continued their lives. Kingdoms prospered, and grew, while cities grew rich and colorful. On the other end of the spectrum, villages became poor and run-down. No one had money to even survive.

The seven sorcerers became the law of the world. They gently guided it from it's destructive path and led it to be a happier peaceful place. Their good magic became legendary.

This is only the background to where our story took place. Centuries after this, one princess and her princes' in a world of legends became one.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note:

This is my very first story put on fan fiction. Yeah! The idea for this story has sat in my head for over a year. It needed to come out. The characters will be introduced over the next three chapters. Between each chapter will be a short little fairy tale that relates to the story and world.

_The Legend of the Sorcerers:_

_Hundreds of years ago, maybe even thousands, when the world was new and the very first king reigned in each kingdom, seven children were born to a young woman. The woman did not have a husband, for he was killed by bandits as they traveled to find a new home. But he had left her and the world with the seven greatest gifts. _

_At infant ages the seven children, Carmen, Cristobal, Alexia, Alejandro, Treasa, Tomas, and Sarha showed signs of great magical power. They all had the same advanced powers, though some were more gifted with one ability than another. _

_Besides their magic, the seven children looked different. Each of them had different colored eyes from the seven colors. (ROYGBIV) Two had black hair, two had red hair, two had brown hair, and Sarha, the only one without a twin had blonde hair._

_As the children grew, their mother realized the danger they were in. Humans weren't magical. It wasn't possible. They had to be magical beings, but no magical creature ever looked so human. Someone would take them away, whether it be the king or someone else. They had power and magic, and could be killed for it._

_The seven brothers and sisters went away and hid in the Eastern Forest with all the other magical beings. They lived there, safe from humans, but not from other magical creatures. The battle for magic and power ragged all around them. Other beings tried to kill them for their magic, but none of them ever succeeded. _

_Years later, each of them slowly became immortal. Sarha, the last born became immortal at age 17. The next two youngest became immortal at 20. The next brother and sister at 25, and the two firstborn, Carmen and Cristobal became immortal at age 30. When this happened, all of their powers and magic grew and advanced until all other magical beings decided they had become the most powerful. _

_The seven siblings stepped forward to end the battle over magic between humans and magical beings. Slowly the world righted itself. Centuries later the seven sorcerers continued to guide the world safely. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:

Hello. Thank you for bearing with me. This is only one of several characters, but they'll come.

No one knows the exact time, or even day when this story started, but it did. Long after it took place people through out each kingdom talked and gossiped about the princess and her two princes. Oh no, it wasn't just any fairy tale. This story was real.

The princess sat snuggled up in a cozy armchair in the castles enormous library. A single thick bound book lay in her lap. Decorated on the cover was a symbol of seven diamonds, each a different color or the spectrum. It was easily recognized as the symbol of the sorcerers, since one color represented each sorcerer and -ess. The book was at least a foot long and several inches thick.

Her eyes glanced over each page as she slowly flipped through the large book. It was impressive really. The world had so many stories and legends. This peticular book held all of them, from, myths, stories, and fairy tales. Every page told a new story and amazing picture, painted in such detail the princess could have thought they were real.

They were beautiful, but Marie Ana had all seen them before a number of times. Yet something had always drawn her back to it. Today though she knew no magical reason had brought her to the book again. She simply looked in it through pure boredom. Of course there probably were a number of things she could be doing instead.

Over the years Marie Ana had found that the library had been the best place to hide, if one was looking for you this is. There were rows of endless books and scrolls that lay untouched for years. Few bothered with the room, but the princess found it to be a safe place to rest and think.

At this moment there was someone Marie Ana was truly avoiding. Miguel, the oldest prince of Kavera was currently staying at her palace, miles away from his own. Marie Ana's 15th birthday was now only a week away. The whole kingdom would celebrate for its only princess. Towns would have street fairs, and entertainers would come from all over to perform. The king and queen had decided to bring the prince and princess together. After all, they were betrothed, and would be married in a year.

That was exactly why Princess Marie Ana hid in the vast library today. She had no intention of letting the prince find her. The two had known each other since childhood, and in the past few years their friendship had turned into obsession. All Miguel cared about was where she had been, and who she had been with. He tried to hold her hand and dance with her, but the princes always moved away. The idea of his hands on her, disgusting.

Marie Ana continued flipping through the book. She saw the Legend of the Lost Prince, The Moon and the Sea, and The Story of Lady Laurel. How beautiful they all were. But boredom racked across her mind. She couldn't hide in this musty library all day. At one point she would have to come out.

Marie Ana groaned to herself. This was pointless. There had to be somewhere else she could go. Wait! Of course, why didn't she think of it before. Miguel would be looking for her inside the castle, not outside. And Antonio would be down at the stables, hopefully not too busy. Oh, the idea was brilliant.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Legend of the Lost Prince:_

_Many years ago, several generations before our story now, in the kingdom of Kavera the King raised his three sons. The eldest was born out of a marriage to the kings first wife, but the queen had died young. _

_The king remarried again, since he never felt any true feelings for his first wife. He fell in love with a common woman from a nearby village. She became queen, and they were blessed with twin sons. _

_The eldest son became ignored as all three grew older. The twins were loved by everyone, and they could do no wrong. The new queen in vain tried to give the boy love and affection, but he refused it since she wasn't his mother or true royalty._

_Years passed, and the eldest grew hateful and bitter. He cared about no one besides himself, and of course the kingdom he would someday control. When the king's health began to fail, the next king had to be decided. The king chose to make the decision between his two favorite sons, the twin princes._

_The eldest, engaged the kingdom would not be his killed one of his brothers before the next king could be chosen. The other twin realized the danger his life was in and secretly fled the castle. Upon news of his sons death, the king died. Only the eldest remained to become the new king. _

_The surviving prince, lost to his kingdom, met with one of the sorcerers and asked that if he gave up his right to the throne, one of his future children could take back the throne one day if they wished._

_The sorcerer went to the new king to make the agreement. The king demanded that in return that royalty could not marry a commoner. The person had to have royal blood, a title, or wealth. It was an odd request, but the eldest knew he would not be in this position if his father had not married the common woman in the first place. This did not stop the new king from trying to hunt and kill his brother though._

_The agreement was made a Sorcerer's Law. The heir could take back the kingdom, but all royalty could never marry a common person. The sorcerers have kept the law, but the nature of the true heir has been lost. However, the magic of the kingdom still waits for a twin prince. The bloodline will continue having twins until one of them becomes king again._


	5. Chapter 5

Marie Ana opened one of the large library doors just enough for her eyes to look down both directions of the hallway. No one was in sight. Of course. Who would be anywhere near books when so many other events were taking place?

The princess quietly closed the door and even more silently ran down the empty hall. Only once she was closer to her chambers Marie Ana stopped to walk quickly. The large book pressed against her chest.

If Miguel found her with it he would take it away, no doubt. He would say it filled her head with silly ideas, through he knew nearly all the stories were true. He had met the sorcerers' before. This book was Marie Ana's, and it was hers alone. Just one of the few things she had control over in her life.

At the thought the princess realized how paranoid she had become. The kingdom's princess was now reduced to hiding in a library, running down hallways, and secretly meeting with servants to escape the prince. Marie Ana reminded herself the grace and poise she had to hold. Her actions would not be repeated again, except for the last one. That one she personally found unavoidable.

These new thoughts carried Marie Ana up to her chamber where she carefully closed the door and changed into a servants dress.

* * *

All morning Antonio labored in the stables carrying water to each pen and storing new hay in the upper lofts. The work wasn't necessarily hard, but the midmorning sun beat down overhead as the temperature rose higher. Sandgar wasn't exactly know for it's cool weather, especially in the early summer.

Every door and window in the four stables had been opened wide as possible to let a breeze come through. Antonio still felt the heat and wiped the sweat from under his bangs with the bottom of his shirt. He had already stacked the new hay in two of the lofts. Luckily he wasn't responsible for all four. By now the heat would make it nearly impossible to breath in there.

Besides, hauling water, though tiring, was much more enjoyable. He knew the horses well, each by breed and name. The animals would thank him for the water, allowing him to stroke them on the nose, though they would any time.

Antonio knew that if he was truly lucky, which he seemed to be most days, the princess would leave her royal perch in the castle and come outside to visit. Half of himself secretly hoped she would, but the other half prepared himself for if she didn't. She would marry Prince Miguel and live with him in Kavera.

But thinking about it, Antonio knew that the princess would never want to leave her home. She loved it too much. More importantly she despised the prince. He was a living nightmare to her.

Antonio carried another bucketful to a stall as Marie Ana entered through one of the open doors. They smiled seeing each other. He walked over to meet her, placing the bucket at their feet.

"I came." Marie Ana said happily hugging him.

"I'm happy." He answered.

"Have you been doing this all day?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes." Antonio sighed. "Let me finish this and we'll have time." He picked up the bucket and walked with her down to the other end of the building. "What's happening up there?" He asked interested.

"Nothing really?" She answered. "I've been hiding from Miguel all morning. I can't believe he didn't find me today."

"He still has the afternoon." Antonio joked as he dumped the water into the stall, splashing himself slightly.

"I hope not." Marie Ana answered. "He's only here for two more weeks, but he might decide to stay longer."

"I've heard that too." Antonio added.

"You hear everything." The princess stated.

"I have ways." He joked again.

"My birthday is only a week away. Are going to the street fair?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah." Antonio said. "I'll even bring Catty. It'll be more interesting with her." At the thought of his younger sister Antonio wanted to laugh. Her stubbornness always led to trouble. "I'll find Daniel too. I haven't seen him for a while."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to talk to you. I'll try to see you through."

"Don't worry. I'll still have fun." He answered.

Marie Ana leaned against him, still feeling guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tale of the Moon and the Sea:

In the days when magic roamed freely, before the sorcerers took control, the two differnt worlds mixed together dangerously. Everyone knew this, but no one could stop the power.

A small village lay on the western coast of Sandgar. It's edges touched the sea, but also the creatures inside. The warm waters of Sandgar attracted many magical beings, but the only creatures near this village were Sirens.

Sirens were physically flawless. Their beauty, like the sea around them was endless. By day the beings swam carelessly in the open waters with the tail of a fish and upper body of a human. Many humans mistoook the mighty creatures with their cousin nation, the merpeople. But apon touching dry land at night Sirens transformed their tails to legs.

Years passed and the magical beings grew tired and bored of their endless sea. They saw the world on land and wanted to become part of it, but their bodies each day told them they belonged to the sea.

The sirens sudduced the men and women of the village. Their hearts were as cold as the water of the sea, so they could not truely love. Instead they lusted after humans. In thier anger the sirens desided to take away love from the humans.

One male siren came into the village everynight. He saw the loving couples and made it his goal to break them apart. He chose a woman to sudduce. He met her and tried everything in his own power to seperate her from her lover, but she loved the man too much to ever leave him.

Angry, the siren had to make the woman his. Love could not win. One night he summoned a powerful fairy and asked to have the man sent away, anywhere, as long as it was away. Not liking humans either, the fairy sent the man away.

The man was sent to the moon, where he instantly died. But his soul was trapped, and could not leave. The siren then went after the woman, but she refused to give into his temptasion. She thought her lover would come back to her.

The siren angrily took the woman back this him into the sea. She belongged to him. She died, just as her lover did on the moon. Her soul caught between the waves and never found a way out.

But when ever the moon came toward the world, the sea would reach out trying to find her lover. And when the moon was covered by clouds and could not be seen, the sea sent angry waves to crash down untill she saw him again.

To this day the sea and the moon wait for each other, hoping one day thier souls will be together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**** Hello and thank you very much again. First of all, I have to give credit to my very good friend who actually created this story. The idea first came when we wanted to write a story, my idea, and we wanted it to be about our very intresting Humanties class we had that year. That was both our ideas. So later that night she we got together and she had this gigantic story full of plots and characters. **

**Since then we've been writing it. Every character with a name is based off a real person from that class. They liked it too when we told them. So, right now everything on here is my work. I will give my friend credit when something of hers is put on.**

* * *

The two jesters walked onto the street they found most crowded. It was a busy week. The princess's street fair was taking place in only a matter of days. The two knew it was an opportunity. No one could compare with their abilities.

The older of the two, Robin, who was only older by months was now 16. He was tall, tall enough to be considered an adult in the eyes of fools. But there were too many around now, weren't there? He had a sharp jaw, and jet black hair. Along with those looks came an odd charm. Somehow Robin didn't care how, or what the world thought. He did what ever he wanted, and nothing more.

At that moment he walked into the town with his friend and companion. He rolled his eyes as he saw the stupid people running around cleaning every possible place to make their town suitable for the princess's fair.

Robin's friend, Conrad, on the other hand walked into town with his friend on a much lighter note. He carelessly hummed an upbeat tune. Robin saw the stupidity of the world where Conrad saw opportunity and money.

Conrad was months younger than his friend, but at least a head shorter. He was 16 too, but still held his boyish looks that could pass him off as a number of ages. He loved the work of a jester. They easily made fun of the fools without anyone thinking twice. It was freedom, pure freedom. They belonged to no kingdom and no land. Walls could not hold them in.

This was one more chance and another weeks worth of work. The job mattered little to them. Robin eyed Conrad and the two nodded. They already knew what they were going to do. As they walked down the street Conrad picked up a bucket off the ground. He dumped the filthy water out and quickly filled it up.

Robin waited, then saluted his friend. He ran out to the crowded street and jumped up and down yelling "Fire, fire!" The people on the street stopped and starred at the strange man. Had any of them seen him before?

"Fire! Fire!" Robin exaggerated jumping up and down comically. He pointed to the alley that he just came from. The crowd looked upward to see the smoke. They didn't.

Right on cue, Conrad ran from the alley carrying the bucket of water. It splashed on him as he moved it from side to the other in front of him. The crowd watched with wonder and amazement.

Several feet from his friend, Conrad tripped over the cobblestone ground. Falling down he held onto the bucket, but all the water went flying onto Robin. He stood there, in the middle of everyone sopping wet. Robin looked up at his dripping bangs, then down at his soaked clothes.

"All's right!" He yelled. He held out his hand to Conrad to help him up. Conrad stood only for a moment because Robin pushed him back down into the street. Robin smiled and took a bow as if he had truly been the funniest. Conrad kicked at Robin's legs so he fell down also.

The crowd laughed realizing they were performers. They picked themselves up and started a mock fist fight, jumping around and dodging each other. The crowd laughed harder cheering them on as each pulled out wooden swords to fence with.

After minutes of this they both stopped and bowed deeply. Then they stood and Robin scanned the crowd.

"Hello friends! Robin called. Conrad bowed again. "We've traveled through the three kingdoms to be here."

Conrad started to mime his friend behind his back.

"We've preformed for the good people along the way." He continued. "And of course those like you."

Conrad continued to mine without his friend noticing.

"We've heard a certain birthday is coming, a very special one for the lovely princess." Robin suddenly turned to his friend to catch him miming a fluttering heart. "No chance. She's taken." He scolded Conrad. Conrad frowned unhappily and crossed his arms over his chest.

Robin turned back to the crowd. "Thank you for your attention, but I believe we're heading for the castle. They might let us in this time."

People around them laughed.

"Anyway, could someone point us in the direction of the castle?" Robin asked.

Over half the people around them on the street pointed above their houses and outdoor markets to the large bright stones of the castle which was clearly in view.

"Thank you very much." Conrad chirped as they marched off in it's direction.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Story of the Rose:_

_A young woman once lived in one of Kavera's most beautiful towns. Her family was rich, so early in her life she was given the most expensive and beautiful things. The girl's name was Rose. It had no meaning, but everyone thought it was lovely._

_Growing up Rose became selfish and vain. She cared about herself more than others. When she was 15 years old her family insisted she marry. But Rose wouldn't marry just anyone. The man she would marry had to rich. He could give her everything she wanted. He had to be handsome and look just as beautiful as she did._

_Many men came to offer Rose a life with them. To make the decision she would marry the man who gave her the most beautiful gift. Surely a man who found the most beautiful item must also be the richest. Men came from around the kingdom bringing jewels and fine dresses._

_One suitor came to Rose. He wasn't rich or famous, but he was an honest young man who could have given her a happy life. He came to Rose bringing a flower from the nearest valley. It was wild, rare, and very beautiful. Any girl would have loved it._

_But Rose saw the man's flower and scoffed at them both. "How dare you come to me and give that! It has no value! What am I supposed to do with a silly flower?" She yelled. Rose took the gift from his hands and threw it on the floor in front of them. She then stepped on it, crushing the petals._

_The young man left hurt, but felt sadder for the girl than himself. On the other hand Rose kept looking at all the fine objects brought to her. Later that night when she was finally alone one of the seven sorceresses came to her. Alexia told her of all the happiness that one flower could have brought._

_In all fairness the sorceress turned her into a flower until she learned to see really beauty and love. The flower became famous for it's beautiful blood red petals, the same color of her cold heart. It was beautiful, just like her. But it also grew sharp thorns warning all to stay away. Those who came to close would be hurt. The flower grew quickly, wanting to learn and became human again._

_Years passed, and this flower is what we all know today was the rose. The color of her petals changed slowly over the years as she learned her lessons. Red for beauty, orange for passion, pink for love, yellow for joy, and finally white for humanity._

_Though Rose never became human again, she continues to remind all that a simple flower can make all the difference at any time._

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you very much to my reviewer. You are so kind. I really love these little stories. All of these I thought of during a trip to Oregon last year. I found myself looking at a rose while I was there, and I always wanted to know how something so beautiful could be so unloving and painful.**


	9. Chapter 9

Marie Ana was able to sneak back into the castle unharmed. No one caught her, or called her over thinking she was just a stupid girl who should be cleaning. That was lucky. She made it back to her room and changed once more into her more refined dress. The material between the two felt so different. It was interesting to think what a difference in material did for a person.

Minutes later there was a knock at her door. Marie Ana walked over and opened it, but regretted it instantly. Miguel stood in front of her proud and controlling as ever.

"Princess." He said. "There you are. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." She answered politely.

"What have you been doing in here?" Miguel asked skipping any more pleasantries.

"Reading." Marie Ana answered.

"Reading?" He question. the word seemed to leave a sour taste on his tongue.

"Yes, reading." She answered formally.

"Well, since you're not doing anything important, would you take a walk with me? I have something important to tell."

"I'm sorry." She tried. "I don't think I should go outside in the heat. Perhaps later tonight..."

"No. Now." Miguel said. It's important." He took her gently, but firmly by the wrist and led her outside of the room. He still held her wrist, but turned back and closed the door.

"I can walk by myself." Marie Ana hissed.

"Didn't look like it." Miguel challenged. He didn't let go. "Anyway," He said. "It sounded like you had a rather boring day. I didn't. Do you want to know why?" He asked turning to look at her.

Marie Ana swallowed a nasty comment. "I don't know." She said. "Why?" She asked as they continued walking down the hall.

"I was looking for you all morning." Miguel said smugly. He stopped, and she did too. "Where were you?" He questioned.

"I was in my chambers." Marie Ana answered matching his cold stare.

"All morning?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I came there five times today, and you didn't hear the first four." He accused.

"Yes." The princess said sharply. She tried to pull away, but Miguel held onto her. "Let me go."

"No. I have to tell you something."

"You just did." She hissed.

He ignored her. "My father has been getting ill. I talked to your parents yesterday. Our wedding will be in a month. That means you only have a few more weeks here."

She stared at him. This couldn't be happening. He smiled at her. Marie Ana was in shock. The wedding was a year away. She never really imagined it taking place. This couldn't be happening.

"No."She whispered in disbelief.

"Yes." Miguel told her firmly. "You're a princess, so they'll give you anything you damn want, but you're going to do exactly what they tell you. Got it?"

She was lost for words.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm not sure if Miguel came out the way I wanted, but it's not bad. Any idea's?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:**** Thank you my TWO lovely reviewers. Reading those are the highlight of my day. This little story is slightly differnt from the others, but I do feel proud of it.**

**Trivia: The name for this story, The Story, came into play because my friend and I never gave it a real name right away. We kept calling it 'the story' because we didn't want our class to know what we were doing. After a month I decided to give up on trying to find a name, so I just wanted to name it The Story. It stuck.**

* * *

_The Tree of Life:_

_Deep in the middle of the Eastern Forest there is said to be a place where the most powerful magic lies. In the center of the forest a handful a magical creatures over decades claimed to have seen a tree that gives off it's own energy. Magical beings can sense and feel the energy that only comes from magical creatures, so this tree is amazing._

_It has been called the Tree of Life because of it's power. Since few have seen the tree and been in the it's presence, there are many stories about it._

_Those who have seen it say it lies deep in the very center of the forest. It's trunk is golden brown, and the leaves are a deep rich green. They instantly feel the power radiating from it._

_Many do not believe this tree exists. So many magical beings have searched for it, but so few have found it. Some say the sorcerers put some of their magic into the tree because they had too much and would never use it._

_Others take the name, the Tree of Life literally and say that if the tree is destroyed, the world and all magic will be destroyed._

_Another story is that the tree is an opening a portal to another realm. Touching the Tree of Life sends the being into another reality. No one can truly tell what story is true._

_Only the seven sorcerers know the true story behind the tree, and they also are the only ones to know its location. They have never told anything to give the tree's presence or location away._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:**** Hello! Thank you for reviews, I love all thoughts and ideas. For the record I've been very busy, but school is ending soon so I'll have all summer to write. I will finish this story there is no way I'm giving up. Also, it takes a while now because I had a rough draft for every chapter before this. Here it is.**

* * *

A week later Marie Ana's birthday came. The depressed princess could care less. It only meant she was a year older and a day closer to leaving her home.

More often Marie Ana found herself hidden away in her own chambers, and laying in the garden under the shade of the rose bushes. It was a peaceful place since only the gardeners were there. Sadly she learned peace only came from being alone.

There had been no chance to see Antonio again. She longed to tell him what happened, just to hear what he would say, to have him be the only one who understood. Maybe he had heard already. Hopefully he would understand. She would never just ignore a friend.

Miguels kept a watchful eye over his fiance. She was almost always in his sight. It was annoying as much as disturbing.

There was something strange about Miguel, and to understand him one would have to know something. He carried a little computer with him. Yes, this was completely true.

For their 10th birthday Sarha, the youngest sorceress gave them each a gift. Marie Ana was given her book of fairy tales, but Miguel received a small computer. Now this was odd for a world where technology was a made up word. But he quickly learned to use it and has always had it with him since.

When Miguel was younger, some could say he was an aggressive child who knew exactly what he wanted. After this gift however, the same people could also say it put him over the edge turning him cold and greedy.

Today was the street fair for everyone to celebrate. People came from everywhere in the kingdom to offer preform and sell to the large crowd. Money was to be made.

Currently Marie Ana sat in a stiff wooden chair on a platform that was shaded a canopy along with her mother, father, and brother. Miguel was there too, right next to her of course. He looked unimpressed and bored by all the commotion around them. Marie Ana's smile grew after noticing.

* * *

At the same time however, Antonio walked along the busy streets with his close friend Daniel and sister Catalina, half sister she would remind him when they argued.

Ever since Antonio could remember he and Daniel had always been friends. For years they had been inseparable, but as time passed, they grew up and Antonio was forced to leave their village. Still, they were as close as could be.

On the other hand, Antonio felt solely responsible for his sister, though she was only a year younger than him. Their once four persons family was down to two, not including each man who they never knew as a father. Still, he felt responsible. Besides, the girl had a large mouth and rebellious streak that was bound to get her in trouble.

The three walked along the crowds watching the performances and talking to each other. There were a few things to catch up on. They saw actors, clowns, musicians, and jesters.

The jesters did catch their eyes in fact. Catalina stopped to watch them. One was throwing something at what looked like a bulls-eyes. The other one sat above wooden a dunk tank. After three tries and a spasmic temper tantrum the second jester went down as everyone around them laughed.

Even Antonio and Daniel smiled at it. But the wet jester, Robin this time, stood up in the wooden pool with a cocky smile on his face and a water balloon in his hand. Conrad turned his back to Robin, laughed along with their audience and boasted about his aim. The onlookers watched as Robin drew back his arm and took aim. Conrad fell forward as hit.

The crowd snickered as only a few dared to laugh aloud. Antonio, Daniel, and Catalina watched with interest. To their luck this would not be the last time they saw these two. Conrad rebounded up and chased his friend, who jumped out of the water and ran through their audience.

"I got you! I got you!" Robin sang as he ran.

The two were soon out of sight. Antonio rolled his eyes at their antics, though he liked the show. Catalina urged the two to keep walking.

* * *

Marie Ana had sat on this platform for at least three hours, but who was keeping track? She watched everyone move around her. They were happy. It was a day off from their lives. The only person the princess wanted to see in the crowd was Antonio, but she hadn't seen him yet.

Someone was walking behind them. Miguel turned to see. Marie Ana saw him roll his eyes in distain and look back at her. She looked back to see. It was Sarha, the youngest sorceress. Marie Ana felt a spark of excitement. She loved when the sorceress visited.

Sarha was well, not human, but very well respected (at least by those who were smart.) Her appearance was striking as she wore a violet dress and cloak, and to top it all off her eyes were the same violet as well. Her nearly white hair also made her easily recognised. Very early on Marie Ana loved the person who always brought her flowers and told stories of other worlds.

"Happy birthday." Sarha said.

She handed Marie Ana a bouquet of yellow flowers. Marie Ana happily excepted them.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said. "Having fun?"

"Yes." Marie Ana answered half truthfully.

"Well, you can have more fun. Would you like to go down there?" The sorceress asked.

Marie Ana was taken aback. Down there in the crowd, like a normal person?

"Down there?" She asked confused.

"Yes. There's no way anyone could possibly harm you when I'm next to you. It would be very safe."

"Really?" The princess asked in happiness.

How she would love to be down there. But Miguel stopped turned toward them. Of course he had listened the entire time.

"I don't think you should do that." He told them.

"I'll be fine." Marie Ana answered for herself as she stood up.

"You'd be too easily recognised. It's not safe." Miguel argued.

"That's not a problem." Sarha interrupted. With that, both their appearances changed. They both wore a plain dress with their hair pulled back. But no, their hair had changed too becoming a dark brown.

Both the princess and sorceress were unrecognisable. Miguel watched the two walk off the back of the platform and down onto the street. This was the first time she was able to feel normal, just like everyone else.

"What are you thinking?" Sarha asked as they walked.

"Nothing really." Marie Ana answered.

"Well what about your engagement? What do you think of that?"

The princess's smile faded quickly. She didn't want to say anything. That was private. But this was Sarha asking, one of the great sorceresses, and more importantly her friend.

"Truthfully," Marie Ana caught Sarha's eyes, "I don't like it. I don't want to marry him. He's just greedy and selfish!" She vented. "I'll never come back here to my home and friends. And he cares more about his stupid computer than about me."

They walked a few more steps before Marie Ana stopped.

"I don't love him. Do you understand?" She asked.

Sarha nodded. "I do." She paused for a momment. "And I can help you if you want, but you need to make the choice."

Marie Ana stared at her.

"Soon you can choose to marry Miguel. You may never come back to Sandbar or see your friends, but you'll be safe and given everything you'll ever need. Or..." The sorceress continued, "You can choose to stop being a princess and run away without looking back."

Marie Ana was shocked.

"I know you love Antonio, though you won't admit it. He cares about you and he won't admit it either right now. You can choose love, but it may be difficult, but it will work in the end."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a lot, but you will have to choose."

"How do you know?" Marie Ana asked angrily. Antonio was her secret, her escape. No one knew about him.

"Princess, please." Sarha said. "You shouldn't be angry or scared. You have time. I just want to let you know there is a choice."


	12. Chapter 12

_The Great Serpent Mantal:_

_The Great Serpent Mantal may be one of the darkest magical beings in the world. Before the rise of the sorcerers, the giant snake reeked havoc and brought fear into all creatures. He killed easily with sharp fangs and deadly poison._

_The Great Serpent is easily recognised, like all magical creatures. He is over a hundred fifty feet long and covered by blood red scales. His eyes, the color of a deadly gold._

_Make no mistake, Mantal is powerful and cunning. He killed other magical beings to become the most powerful. But when the sorcerers took their place in the magical world, the serpent grew furious. But he was smart, following the new laws of the 7 siblings. They had the most magical power, but he believed himself to be the greatest._

_For months the serpent waited, not wanting to challenge their power. But when he thought the time was right, Mantal started a deadly killing spree that massacred entire races of the magical world._

_The two eldest of the Sorcerers, Carmen and Cristobal came to the giant snake and warned him to stop. The battle for magic was over. Mantal didn't think so. He sensed the magical energy coming from the two and grew hungry for their blood._

_Fangs bared, he lashed out at the two. But the Great Serpent Mantal found himself alone in the mountains that ran through the forest. He was placed there, never to come out again._

_To this day the great serpent lays in the mountain caverns. His gigantic hiss echos over the entire range. He swore a deadly vengeance against the sorcerers, promising to kill them all and take control of the magical world. Each day he lies there, waiting for the right time. Just waiting._


	13. Chapter 13

Sarha's words repeated themselves over in Marie Ana's head. "I want you to know there is choice." For the rest of the day the word's echoed endlessly. What was Sarhra trying to say?

Another week later the princess continued to think about it. There was no definite answer, just a hint. A horrible hint that confused the princess to no end.

Yes, she had thought about it over and over. Miguel was crude and cruel, but a life with him was guaranteed safety. But would she be happy? That was the question. No matter how many times Marie Ana told herself she could find a way, inside she knew it wouldn't be possible.

Maybe it would be different if Sarha hadn't given her a choice. It was too late to think about that now. In a single week Miguel would take her away for good. The decision had to be made.

The second choice was Antonio, and to Marie Ana it felt strange to think of it. They were friends, nothing more. At least that's what they agreed. Both knew it would end eventually, though neither one wanted to admit it.

And yet... she found her thoughts always bouncing back to him; their last conversations and smiles. Sarha said there was a way. Something inside her desperately wanted it to be true. They could leave, no questions asked, and be happy.

That morning Marie Ana made up her mind and chose. It took less than a half an hour.

* * *

Anya Liza, more commonly Anya, was a simple serving maid at the castle. Well, that's all she considered herself. Like every story there's more than what there seems. Truthfully, she was the princess' lady in waiting. Though given this special task she felt no more special than any other girl there.

The job seemed simple. Do what the princess says. Listen to what the princess has to say. Fetch what the princess asks for. A day's full of fun. Princess Marie Ana wasn't selfish, or vain. She put on her own dresses and walked several steps to get her own book. It made Anya's work easier.

The two girls, Anya and Marie Ana were nearly the same age. Only a few months separated them. But their lives were completely different. Anya was reminded of it constantly.

Somehow the two easily became friends. Marie Ana was so isolated from everyone inside the castle that she needed friends. Someone, anyone to talk to. The princess wasn't picky about it either.

At this moment Anya stood in front of a crude mirror and pulled her hair into a ponytail. It was thick and bushy, but she pushed it out of her eyes. Pausing for a moment she looked at herself in the mirror. What Anya saw made her sigh and walk away.

Today would be hard, she knew that. A year ago today Juan died. Her friend, murdered in the street... in front of her. The incident replayed itself over every waking minute.

_She walked to their meeting place, happy to have a moment away from the castle. _'No! Don't think about it.' She warned herself._ Someone in the street yelled, and afraid for him she ran to the sound. Everything she had feared was coming true. _'Stop it!' She warned._ A cloaked and hooded figure turned to her and ran past her, pushing Anya to the ground. Tears started to fill her eyes. When she stood up, Juan had already fallen to the ground, a knife buried into his chest. She was too late._

Sadly Anya walked away, as if trying to leave the thought behind. The princess needed her. But she could swear she saw him here every so often at the castle. But her mind played with her and he wasn't here.

* * *

Antonio wasn't having a good day. This was the largest understatement of this story. He went to bed the night before, knowing what this day meant. And he woke up willing to give up everything to go back in time and save his brother from dying. He wasn't there, but he should have been. Today he just wanted to suffer through it alone.

So as he saw Marie Ana coming to him, he wished she would just turn around and walk back to Miguel. It would make today so much easier, but of course if she did know, the princess wouldn't have come to him today of all days.

Today in the stable they were not the only ones there. A few other guys were grooming the horses. Marie Ana tried not to draw attention to herself coming in as she walked up to Antonio.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Hello." He answered.

She cut right to the point. "I have to talk to you." She said.

He watched her waiting to continue.

"It's important." She added as an afterthought.

Her face was completely serious. Antonio had no idea what she wanted. He looked back at the other people and quietly led her outside the large doors.

" Let's run away." She blurted. "Let's leave. Somewhere, anywhere." The words just rushed off her tongue. Antonio starred at her. Did he hear her correctly? "Please?" She begged.

"What?" He whispered shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Please." Marie Ana begged again. Months of pent up frustration finally came out. "I can't do it anymore. I can't go with Miguel and marry him. I can't do what everyone wants. I just can't." She pleaded.

Antonio just watched her. What could he say? What was there to say? Running away was unthinkable; impossible. Marie Ana was crazy for even thinking about it.

"Calm down." He finally said.

But Marie Ana cut him off. "We can leave soon. This week. Sahra promised to help us. We can go somewhere, anywhere."

"Stop!" Antonio said trying to get her attention. "Stop. You can't run away. We can't run away." The princess watched him with wide teary eyes. "Have you even thought about what will happen if you tried!" He then held her hands and lowered his voice trying to calm her. "They'd drag you back in an instant. And if I was with you they'd kill me on the spot."

"No." Marie Ana said softly. "Sahra promised me. She's a sorceress. She knows it'll work."

"You just can't. We just can't." Antonino said.

"What if you're wrong?" She asked. "It can work. You just have to believe."

"You know there's more than that." He answered coolly.

"I care about you." She said."I can't leave without you."

"I care about you too." He said.

She watched him. Antonio wasn't going to change his mind, so why was she trying?

"It's more than just caring." Marie Ana finally said.

"I love you too." Antonio paused. "We knew it would end. You're supposed to live happily ever after ... with a prince in a castle. Everything, everything else you want is yours. That's the way it's supposed to be. I'm not in that picture."

He made the choice. Marie Ana knew it. Her eyes shifted to the ground to avoid his. Inside she had truly hoped he would choose her, but he hadn't. She let go of his hands and stepped back.

"Goodbye." She said coolly, as if she was speaking to anyone else.

"Don't." Antonio asked.

"Goodbye." Marie Ana said formally, cutting him off.

He swallowed down what he was about to say. Right now she wasn't Marie Ana, she was the princess.

"Goodbye." Antonio said. He nodded as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Marie Ana kept herself busy for the rest of the day, embroidering with her mother, and playing cards with Anya. The only thing she did not dare do was leave herself alone. The princess needed company; someone, anyone.

The day passed slowly, but finally afternoon became evening, and evening became night. As always Marie Ana slipped into a nightdress and brushed her hair in a mirror. She stopped and looked at her reflection like Anya had earlier. There was nothing wrong with her. So why did she look different?

Then Marie Ana heard it. There was tapping, knocking. She turned quickly around in surprise. It hadn't come from the door. It came from outside the balcony's glass door. Antonio was there. Without thinking Marie Ana went to him. The morning was momentarily forgotten.

"What are you doing here?" She asked opening the door, pulling him inside and closing it again.

"I couldn't leave us like that." He answered. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Their morning meeting came back to her.

"Let's run away. I'll go with you." Antonio said. She looked at him differently now. Was he really agreeing? He looked sincere, but why did it take so long?

"Why now?" Marie Ana asked. She was excited, and there was no way she could hide all of it from her voice.

"I care about you." He paused thinking. "I just want you to be happy."

"You'll take me?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Antonio answered.

In that moment neither one of them had ever felt that happy. Every problem faded away, and somehow they knew it would work in the end. Tears of happiness formed in Marie Ana's eyes. And somehow in that moment also their lips met. A kiss was something neither would have dared before, but tonight, tonight was different. Everything changed.

Anya took that second to open the door of Marie Ana's bedroom. Marie Ana and Antonio broke away quickly. There was no time, and no where to hide. Anya looked up and saw the two. The water piture she held dropped to the floor and broke. She was staring at a ghost. He looked exactly like Juan.

Marie Ana was shocked. She had to explain the situation somehow. It was a horrible mess, her and a man together in her room. Besides, no one could find out about them. Leaving had to be a secret.

"Juan." Anya mouthed.

"Oh no!" Marie Ana said. "Anya please. This... Just listen. This is Antonio. You can't tell anyone about us. Promice? No one can find out." She said quickly.

He wasn't Juan. Anya was confused. What was the princess doing here with him?

"I, I promise." Anya stuttered. "I'll clean this up." She left the room quickly. She needed to think.

"You need to go." Marie Ana said turning to Antonio.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She agreed as she watched him leave.


End file.
